Harry's black cat
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Salem really wants to be human for a week just to find out if a young boy, Harry Potter is really a wizard or not.  SalemXHarry


**Is it wrong for me to love the opening song to 'Caillou'? It's such a cute song1! It inspired this fic!**

**Summary: Salem, a black cat who wants nothing more than to be human, begs Sabrina to turn him into a human for a whole week. His objective….Harry Potter! After sensing the young boy can do magic, his crazy senses soon turn on him as he find himself falling for the young boy even though he's just a cat, Salem will stop it nothing to be with the young lad.**

**WARNING: Contains male/male desires!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Sabrina the animated series!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Sabrina Spellman asked as her dear old friend, Salem, the black cat of the household was now at the young girl's feet, kissing them and kept glancing up at her with pleading eyes.<p>

"It's just for a week! Please, Sabrina, let your cat be free!" Salem whined, and flashed the young girl his famous, toothy smile that he sometimes gave the cats on their block.

Sabrina had to ask herself 'why' over and over again and finally gave in to the feline's request. She cleared her throat and picked up Salem by the scruff of the neck and placed him gently on the floor a few spaces away from the obstacles that had surrounded them earlier.

"I'll turn you into a human but _only _for a week! After that, you have to cut ties with this guy. Why do you want to know about him so badly, do you have a crush on him, Salem?" Sabrina gave the black cat a smile and giggled silently to herself.

The cat pouted and stared at Sabrina until she gave up on taunting him. Knowing what it felt like, to be chasing after some guy you hardly knew much but had things in common. Sabrina thought to herself before doing anything and then finally…ZAP! With just the swift movement of her arms and hands, the black cat who had been begging a second ago, had now sprouted up as a young teenager like Sabrina; only naked.

His tail and ears were gone like they had never existed to begin with and his pointy fangs that he used to love staring at had now shrunk in size to that of a human's. His fur had all but left to join the top of his head and made his head look like a horse's. His eyes had stayed the same color of black but this time, his human form created his eyes to look like onyx jewels.

His paws and claws were gone as well as his flexible moves to scratch the back of his ears. He was a real live human, with toes and fingers and an actual thumb! Sabrina could tell that he was excited and left to fetch the young man a pair of old clothes that she knew had not been worn by uncle Quigley.

She threw the young boy the clothing and went on her way. She certainly did not want to waste time baby sitting a cat that had been turned into a human. It was something Salem had to learn to work out on his own. This made her think of the movie, The Little Mermaid.

'I'm a human! I don't believe it!' Salem exclaimed to himself as he began to try out his new body.

Without a second thought, Salem's hand went straight for his nose. His index finger poked into one of his nostrils and began digging around. He didn't know why he was doing it, only that it felt great to dig inside of his nose. "I wonder if all humans do this!" Salem then proceeded to put on his first real human clothes.

Wearing a bathrobe was one thing, it was privacy. But this was a whole other ball game for him as he raced to around in the hall to pull on the hippo-like jeans and matching shirt that Sabrina had gotten for him.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Salem was beginning to think about forgetting about Harry and was planning to go out with himself; but he had a real objective and that was to find out if this young teen was really a wizard or not. And if he was, well he would have to beg Sabrina every chance he got. It wasn't every day a wizard came to their town. Not that he knew of anyway.

He flashed a smile at the mirror and went outside. 'Harry Potter, I know where you live and I'm coming!' Salem was about to rush over to the boy's house but stopped to think about what he had just thought up.

Why was he so obsessed with this kid? Would he stick out his fangs and bite him on the ankle if he wasn't a wizard? What then? So many questions began questioning his sanity and he pushed away all thoughts with a bit of magic. Feeling mighty proud of his accomplishment; to finally walk up the steps of the boy's home, Salem walked up the steps of the boy's home and knocked at least thirteen times.

"Yes?" Salem nearly toppled over at the sight of the teen boy he had fantasized about. The boy was in poor shape and looked like he hadn't eaten for days. Were wizards supposed to look like this? Salem had imagined them to be mighty and powerful or at least a bit more muscle.

"Ah, I-I just moved in with Sabrina, my cousin, she lives across from you?" Was Salem hearing what he thought he heard?

Salem could not believe it but it was true; he was stuttering! What more could go wrong? The black cat in disguise flashed Harry a smile like he had done with a female cat a few weeks ago. It was always the perfect charm in a tight situation like this.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Really pressing for time! GAH! Christmas just around the corner! Doing shopping! **


End file.
